


Hush love

by Saturn_Atlas



Category: Sander Sides
Genre: Inspired by In All My Dreams I Drown, M/M, bit you can imagine any Roman/ ships, drowning?, its meant to be Roceit, might add to this idea, might make an au, not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 02:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturn_Atlas/pseuds/Saturn_Atlas
Summary: Drabble
Relationships: Roceit, but you could imagine any Roman/ ships
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Hush love

“Hush love, fall asleep.”  
Roman tried to soothe his lover. 

The ship was sinking and there was no chance of escape. They were all going to drown.

He wanted his love to meet a peaceful demise. He would stay and soothe until he feel into slumber.

His lover was frantic though, he couldn’t sleep. Roman insisted, and held his lover close, humming soft melodies. 

“It’s time to go to sleep.” He sang.

The water was rising in their chambers, threatening to soak there clothes.

His lover was slowly being pulled into sleep. Roman kept humming, as the water filled his room.

His lover asleep, he closed his eyes. 

The water had risen past their bed, the room half submerged.

Roman watched his lover take his last breath, in his sleep. His face calm as the life left him. He didn’t wake.

Roman pulled his lover closer. He pressed a chaste kiss to his lovers lips, and let the water fill his lungs.

Roman felt his lungs fill with water. He fought the urge to get oxygen. He closed his eyes one last time. 

They were swallowed by the ocean, forever in each other arms.


End file.
